Cherry and the Chipmunk Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus are forced to participate in a race around the world with the Chipmunks and Chipettes for the grand prize of 100,000 while their families are away in Europe traveling the world themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"Atticus, would you like to stay here with your sister or go next door?" Emily asked her son as she covered up the telephone, she was given a very important call from work. "They're asking your father, myself, and Dave Seville to go to Europe for a business trip starting tomorrow."

"Well, I would like to go and visit Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Atticus said.

Emily couldn't say anymore, she had to get back on the phone. "Yes, Dave, Atticus will be over and I'll meet you with Patrick at the airport."

"Yes." Atticus said as he was going to spend time with the Chipmunks.

Emily kept talking with Dave on the phone, then would have to hang up and start packing.

* * *

"You want anything back from our trip?" Patrick asked his son with a smile.

"Yeah, bar bells." Atticus said.

Patrick laughed a little. "I'll see what I can do."

Jessica was at the top of the stairs, leaning by the banister and folded her arms. "Can I still go out with my friends?"

"Just be sure to take care of the house, Jessie," Emily said to her daughter as she was still on the phone. "We may be in foreign countries, but we'll recognize our house as soon as we come home."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Jessica said.

Emily got off the phone. "Alright, Atticus, we're going to meet Dave at the airport, we're going to share a taxi, so we'll go to the Seville house and you can hang out with those Chipmunk boys."

"Yay!" Atticus cheered.

"We're gonna need to get up a little early though," Emily told her son. "Why don't you collect a few of your things to take to the Chipmunks' house? I heard there was an arcade uptown, maybe you could go with them and maybe you'll see the Chipettes or Cherry?"

"Yeah." Atticus said as he rushed up to his room to start packing.

* * *

"Hey, is Cherry your girlfriend?" Jessica asked as her younger brother dashed off. "You sure spend a lot of time with her..."

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend, there's a difference!" Atticus exclaimed, while he was packing.

"Chill out, dude." Jessica chuckled. "I was only kidding!"

"Still I don't like it when people think that of me and Cherry!" Atticus called back.

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever~" She then went off to her room to call up her friends from school.

Emily and Patrick still kept packing the best they could.

* * *

Cherry had the Chipettes in her house, her family kind of looked after them since they didn't have anyone to take care of them as this was before they were adopted by Ms. Miller.

"I'll take you three to that arcade tomorrow." Cherry said as she opened a cupboard and took out a box of cereal for them all to eat out of. "Besides, the Chipmunks and Atticus will be there."

"That's great." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, just great having to see the red cap himself." Brittany said and where she was talking about Alvin.

"Brittany, I didn't think you liked Alvin." Cherry smirked as she filled up three bowls of cereal.

Jeanette put her hand to her mouth, giggling a little.

"Oh, puh-_lease_, don't make me sick, I don't like him at all." Brittany snorted.

"Sure, Britt." Eleanor had a smirk too.

Cherry came to them with their bowls of cereal and poured the milk in. "Here you go, girls... Sorry Mom and Dad had to work late last night..."

"That's okay, Cherry." Jeanette soothed.

"Yeah." Eleanor and Brittany said.

Cherry decided to sit with them and had a banana. The Chipettes then ate their cereal quietly and neatly. After they had breakfast, the Chipettes each then cleaned their dishes.

Cherry went to throw away her banana peel after she finished eating the yellow fruit. "How do you girls like school so far?"

Eleanor shrugged. "It's okay... I love cooking class though."

"Yeah and I really like the drama club." Brittany said.

"I thought you'd be an expert with that class, Brittany." Cherry slightly teased.

Jeanette took out her purple backpack, deciding to do a little work.

"Girls, you didn't tell me you had homework..." Cherry looked.

"This is just mine, Cherry, I asked for it." Jeanette remarked.

"You need a vacation, Jeanette..." Cherry sighed, she felt like an older sister to the girls sometimes.

"That's exactly what I told her." Brittany said.

"Like we can afford a vacation..." Jeanette muttered.

"Well, take it easy, at least it's time for spring break from school." Cherry picked up the television remote after there was a weather report about a hurricane, but she clicked the TV to a different channel.

"Yeah and where Spring Break is about taking a break from school." Brittany said.

"Maybe we can go to Florida, I always went for times before." Cherry said as she continued to lie on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dave, Emily, and Patrick were getting ready for their trip to Europe. Dave was kind of in a rush though and Emily and Patrick had come with Atticus and left the boys with Ms. Miller. When Dave left with Atticus's parents, Alvin was just sulking, he wanted to go to Europe too. Atticus then came into the Chipmunks' house and where this got Simon and Theodore excited and where it would have gotten Alvin excited too if he wasn't sulking, because Atticus was like the older brother they never had.

* * *

"I can't believe he's going without us!" Alvin huffed, folding his arms and glaring at the wall as he sat on his bed.

"It's a business trip, Alvin, you wouldn't be allowed to see the sights anyway." Simon coaxed, being the responsible one, handled this a lot more maturely.

Theodore kept eating his sandwich.

"Hey, guys." Atticus said to the chipmunks as he entered inside.

"Hey, Atticus." the chipmunks greeted back, Alvin still miserable, Theodore with a full mouth, and Simon actually enthusiastic.

"How've you all been?" Atticus asked each of the chipmunks.

"We're well," Simon smiled. "Just gonna miss Dave."

"Yeah, he promised he'd call us though whenever he could." Theodore smiled.

"Who's there!?" an elderly woman's voice nearly snapped. "I hear voices! Boys, are we being robbed!?"

"NO, MS. MILLER, IT'S JUST ATTICUS!" Alvin yelled as loud as he could to the woman.

"Hello, Ms. Miller, how are you doing these days?!" Atticus called out to her.

The elder woman came out and smiled. "Oh, hello, Atticus! I didn't know you were coming here too, David should've told me!"

"He did!" the Chipmunks reminded her.

"Oh, did he?" Ms. Miller sounded lost. "Well, he should've told me twice! I'm not the spring chicken I used to be..." she gently fluffed up her poofy white hair.

"Where should I put my bags?!" Atticus called out to her again.

"Here, I'll get 'em," Ms. Miller smiled. "Don't need to shout, dear..."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore rolled their eyes at what she said.

"Okay, so which room am I going to be sleeping in?" Atticus asked.

"We have a cot in Dave's room if you wanna stay in our room with us." Theodore suggested.

"Just don't touch my stuff, I have signs." Simon reminded Atticus if he chose that.

"Okay." Atticus said he also knew about Simon's signs.

"DO YOU BOYS WANNA GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY!?" Ms. Miller called from the kitchen. "I'LL GET YOUR LUNCH STARTED!"

Alvin groaned. "Sure, whatever..."

Theodore just finished his sandwich, but he actually looked willingly hungry again. "Oh, boy!"

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said.

* * *

The four boys then went down the street, there was a small cafe which had a video game installed that wasn't too far from the house. There was a game called Around the World in 30 Days. Alvin didn't like the game at first, but he decided to give it a try.

"Alright, who wants to go against me?" Alvin looked at his brothers and friend.

"How 'bout me?" Brittany's voice was heard.

Atticus and the Chipmunks looked to see that Cherry and the Chipettes were at the arcade as well.

"Oh, yeah?" Alvin stormed to the pink girl chipmunk.

"Yeah!" Brittany retorted.

"Here they go again..." Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, brother." Atticus sighed out of annoyance.

Alvin and Brittany kept bickering.

"That's it, you're on!" Brittany challenged, she took out a quarter from her purse, then went to the game with Alvin to beat him at the game, knowing she was going to win no matter what.

"I hate seeing her like this..." Eleanor covered her brown eyes, shaking her head.

"Why do these two always do this?" Atticus asked.

"Strange laws of nature..." Simon shrugged.

Theodore got himself a milkshake, then went to watch the game play with everyone. Alvin and Brittany went to the sides of the game for the two-player mode and had to race with hot air balloons.

"How long do you think this game will go on?" Atticus asked them.

"It goes on until they travel all seven continents." Jeanette replied smartly.

"It _is _an international game after all, it shouldn't take too long though, at least I hope so." Simon shrugged, rubbing his nose between his glasses.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany started, this then got the Chipmunks and Chipettes to cheer for one of them to win. The girls of course cheered for Brittany while the boys cheered for Alvin. No one realized it, but they were being watched.

"*sighs* This is getting ridiculous." Atticus said and then he felt something like they were being watched. 'Why do I have this sneaky suspicion that we're being watched?' He thought as he began to look around.

Cherry went to get herself a milkshake as the chipmunk children were having their little game. There was a couple in the shadows, sitting together, they both appeared to be smoking and had a tiny dog with them. They were discussing something about a man named Jamal and something about diamonds. Atticus continued to have the feeling that he, Cherry, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes were being watched.

* * *

The platinum blonde woman stopped ranting a moment and glared at the group across from her and her partner. "Noisy brats!" she growled.

"They're kids, what did you expect?" Her partner asked her.

The game was now over, Alvin moaned as Jeanette and Eleanor congratulated their sister.

"I won!" Brittany chirped.

"You're lucky this is a game!" Alvin retorted, glaring at her. "You wouldn't win if this was for real!"

"Alvin..." Cherry warned gently.

"Alvin,don't do this please." Atticus begged.

"Is that so?" Brittany glared.

"Yes!" Alvin didn't stop. "If I had the money, I would race you around the world right now!"

* * *

The platinum blonde woman gasped, then smirked to the man she was with. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She was considering sending these kids to do their 'personal bidding' for them, still unknown to the kids at innocent play.

"I sure am." The man said.

"Jamal would never suspect them..." the woman grinned as Brittany and Alvin kept having their argument.

* * *

"Guys, it's just a game, you're not racing around the world." Cherry stood in between the two, making them turn their backs on each other with a harsh glare to each other, folding their arms.

"Excuse us..." the man caught their attention. "We couldn't help overhearing... Were any of you interested in having a race around the world?"

Brittany walked over. "I would!"

"Not a chance!" Alvin nudged her.

"I hope these two will stop arguing one day." Atticus thought.

The duo were discussing about having Alvin and Brittany having a race and even making a $100,000 wager.

"$100,000!?" Alvin sounded keen, but paused, that sounded too good to be true. "You're just kidding, right?"

"Heavens no, we're very interested and very bored," the man told them.

"Who are you guys?" Cherry felt suspicious around them.

"My name is Klaus Vorstein, and this is my sister, Claudia," the man introduced them, then glared at the tiny dog with a huge bow on its head. "And Sophie..."

"We're the Chipmunks," Theodore introduced with a smile. "And these are our friends, the Chipettes, and those are Cherry and Atticus."

"The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" Claudia beamed. "How adorable!"

There was something about these two that Atticus didn't like. Klaus and Claudia told the chipmunk children how they wanted to meet them tomorrow after breakfast to start the race around the world. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were a little surprised by their brother and sister's decisions to accept, they felt something odd and suspicious about this.

"We shall see you all tomorrow zhen..." Claudia smiled to them, giving Cherry and Atticus their addresses, believing they were the animal childrens' guardians.

"I'm not sure if I approve of you girls going on a trip around the world..." Cherry looked to the Chipettes, mostly to Brittany.

"Yeah, the same goes for me, guys, I don't approve of you three going on a trip around the world..." Atticus looked to the Chipmunks, mostly to Alvin.

"They have a point, we don't have permission." Jeanette cut in.

Simon nodded, agreeing with her. "There's no way Dave would go for this or Ms. Miller..."

Brittany glanced at Alvin, rather hatefully. "We'll work something out."

Alvin then had an evil look in his eye with a smile. "I think I got an idea..." He turned to Atticus and his brothers. "I'll tell you after dinner."

"Why am I already having a horrible feeling with what your plan is going to be?" Atticus asked Alvin.

"It'll be fine, just leave it to me." Alvin grinned.

Simon looked hesitant already while Theodore merely looked curious.

"Good luck convincing my parents, Britt." Cherry told the pink chipette.

They all then left to go back to their houses.

* * *

'_Why do I have this sinking feeling that this plan of Alvin's might actually work?_' Atticus thought.

After dinner, Alvin had a notepad of a message and was discussing his plan to record Dave's voice to say the words to make a fake message for Ms. Miller to make it seem like Dave called all the way from Europe. "Come on, Simon..."

"Absolutely not!" Simon rejected. "I refuse to take part in this!"

Alvin sighed, then looked over. "Alright, Theodore, Atticus, I'm counting on you... We need to call Dave and have him say 'Hello, Ms. Miller? I need Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Atticus to meet me in Europe, bye, bye'!"

Theodore had been bribed with candy and couldn't say no.

"What's in it for me?" Atticus asked. "Other then keeping you three out of trouble or at least try to keep you three out of trouble."

"Come on, Atticus," Alvin nearly begged the human boy. "It's practically a free trip around the world! Haven't you ever want to go and see the world?"

"*groans* Alright fine I'll do it." Atticus said in defeat.

"It'll be a snap!" Alvin beamed as he actually snapped his fingers as he said that.

"I can't believe you find Ms. Miller to be as dim as a package of Tutti Frutti, you guys..." Simon rolled his eyes, not wanting to be apart of this.

"_Two _packages." Theodore corrected, taking out the candy Alvin had bribed him with.

"Alright let's get this over with." Atticus said.

Alvin started to dial the number.

"Do you realize it's 3:00 in the morning where Dave is?" Simon scoffed.

"Exactly, he'll be putty in my hands." Alvin remarked, putting the phone to his ear and having Theodore and Atticus handle the tape recorder and microphone.

_'This feels so wrong._' Atticus thought.

"Hi, Dave!" Alvin beamed.

"_Hello, Alvin..._" Dave replied sleepily, then got worried. "_Alvin, what is it?_"

"Uhh... I just wanted to hear your voice!" Alvin lied.

Simon rolled his eyes, burying his face into one of his books, ignoring this. Atticus could only roll his eyes and hoped that this plan Alvin's would end soon.

* * *

Alvin crossed off all the words, but just needed two more. "Well, that's about all I need-I-I mean, thanks, Dave! It was great talking with you! Bye-Bye!...Bye-Bye, Dave!" He repeated, Dave must be so exhausted right now.

Finally, the two hung up.

"And what do you plan to do now?" Simon asked.

"We edit the tape together, play it for Ms. Miller, and we're on our way around the world!" Alvin was so excited.

"Then let's get this over with." Atticus said, still not liking this plan.

The Chipmunks and Atticus then went to edit the tape to make it sound legitimate as a message.

* * *

"So, umm... There's this field trip..." Cherry was making up a lie to her parents, she didn't feel comfortable doing it, but Brittany wouldn't leave her alone unless she did it. "And the girls need someone to go with them, and since I'm kind of their guardian, I have to go with them..."

Brittany was hoping that this lie was a good enough lie for them to travel around the world.

"I don't know if I approve of you girls going on a trip like that..." Michelle thought this story sounded suspicious.

Bud merely hummed.

"Uhh... Well..." Cherry wasn't sure what else to say or do.

"It's very important," Jeanette replied. "You don't even have to sign anything..." She sounded just as bad as lying.

"Uh-huh." Eleanor added, feeling guilty as well.

The only one who didn't seem to feel guilty about this was Brittany.

"Everything will be just fine." Brittany said.

"Well, okay..." Michelle shrugged. "How long will you be gone?"

"Uhh, a couple of days...?" Cherry shrugged, not exactly sure, but she didn't want to say she didn't know, that might make her parents even more suspicious or worried.

"Interesting trip," Bud smiled, buying it. "Have a good time. What time do you have to go in the morning?"

"After breakfast." Brittany said.

"Do you need a ride?" Bud asked.

"It's okay, I'll walk them." Cherry offered.

The Chipettes nodded to make it sound safe.

"Well, alright, go to your rooms and pack." Michelle sounded like she had no problem with that.

* * *

Cherry and the Chipettes all then rushed to their room to start packing.

"I can't believe that worked..." Cherry muttered as she got her things together.

"Of course it did, they can't say no to a cute face like mine!" Brittany smirked, kind of bragging.

'_Oh, brother._' Jeanette thought while packing.

Eleanor sighed. "Oh, well... At least we can explore, I guess..."

"And win $100,000!" Brittany gushed about the money prize.

"Yeah that too." Jeanette said still not liking that they had to lie to cherry's parents.

"Can't you think of anything besides money and glamour?" Eleanor asked her elder sister.

Brittany huffed. "Whatever, all that matters is that I might be able to beat Alvin!"

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Cherry just sighed out of annoyance knowing that this was all just for her to beat Alvin. The girls finished packing, then went to have some dinner and get some sleep to start their big adventure tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the Chipmunks' house atticus and the chipmunks were going to be using Alvin's plan. Ms. Miller hummed to herself to get breakfast requests for the boys as they all sat at the breakfast table in their pajamas.

"I wonder when Dave will call?" Alvin wondered out loud, giving Theodore a signal.

Theodore ignored that and kept eating his cereal.

"Let's just do it and get it over with already." Atticus whispered to Theodore.

Theodore wondered what he meant, then remembered something. "Oh, yeah!" He then tip-toed away with Atticus while Ms. Miller had her back turned.

"I am so hating Alvin's plan." Atticus whispered while he and Theodore sneaked away from Ms. Miller to do their part of their plan.

"I feel funny about this..." Theodore whispered as he tried to get the telephone ready.

"Does that funny feeling inside of you feel like you're going to be sick?" Atticus whispered as he helped Theodore with getting the phone.

Theodore nodded before they dialed the house number.

"Yeah, that's called guilt, it's when you feel like you're doing something wrong." Atticus whispered as he got the tape recorder ready.

"Oh... I don't like that feeling..." Theodore sighed, then dialed the number, making the phone in the kitchen ring.

"I'LL GET IT!" Alvin was heard from downstairs, then into the phone. "_Dave! What a coincidence, we were just talking about you! Sure, hold on!_ Ms. Miller, it's Dave, he wants to talk to you."

It was now time for Atticus and Theodore to get down to business. Atticus waited for ms. miller to take the phone.

"Hello?" Ms. Miller called, she didn't sound as loud as she usually was.

Theodore gulped, he kept himself quiet though, but the boys didn't know was that the tape recorder was a little messed up. Atticus began to fix it and then began to play of what ms. miller had to hear of what she thought john was saying. However, the tape was going SLOW motion now.

"David, are you drunk?" Ms. Miller asked, almost sounding like she was Dave's mother right now.

Luckily, the tape finally played normally and the message got through, but it was too quiet for an old woman like Ms. Miller to hear.

"**COULD YOU REPEAT THAT, DAVID!?**"

Atticus replayed the tape but this time made sure it was loud enough for ms. miller to hear. Ms. Miller then bought it, she finished serving breakfast and now the boys were good to meet Klaus and Claudia. After breakfast, Ms. Miller called someone to drive the boys to the 'airport', but they were actually going to the Vorstein mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

"Klaus and Claudia wanted us here by 11:00," Alvin said as they got to the front gates. "I hope we're not too late."

"I'm sure that we're not late alvin." Atticus assured him.

Alvin went ahead to open the gates.

"I still feel really guilty about tricking Ms. Miller..." Theodore sighed.

"At least you're a good one too." Simon didn't feel guilty, he didn't want to even be here or have anything to do with Alvin's plans.

Atticus felt the same way simon felt about alvin's plan and hoped that this around the world thing wasn't going to take long. Klaus and Claudia waited in their garden in formal black and white clothing, even their dog Sophie looked a bit fancy with her enlarged bow.

* * *

There were two large hot air balloons ready for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, just like in their video game.

Cherry stood with the Chipettes. "There they are..." she said as she saw Atticus coming with the Chipmunks.

"There they are." Atticus said while pointing to where cherry the chipettes klaus claudia and sophie were.

The Chipmunks went to their balloon.

"Ready to lose?" Brittany challenged her counterpart, Alvin.

"Not on your life." Alvin challenged back his counterpart Brittany.

"Bring it." Brittany nearly growled.

Klaus tried to get their attention as he carried two chests.

Cherry and Atticus opened the boxes to reveal that one was filled with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore DOLLS and the other had Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor dolls.

"DOLLS?" Atticus said out of confusion.

"It's part of the contest, young man," Klaus informed, then gave out instructions to the groups. "You each will take these DOLLS, and go follow your maps and place the dolls, replacing them with the other dolls. You have unlimited time, it all depends on how long it takes you... The first one back will the grand prize winner of $100,000."

"A hundred-" Alvin started.

"Thousand dollars..." Brittany finished dreamily.

Jeanette looked at her map with Cherry.

"Ask Simon, he should know this stuff better than I do." Cherry told the brown-haired chipette.

"Simon you should be in charge of the map." Atticus said handing him their own map.

"Simon?" Jeanette came to the smart munk, who she had a secret crush on.

Simon went to her to help her after he took his and his brothers' map.

Brittany overheard Simon's instructions, but pushed Jeanette away, she thought it was another plan cooked up by Alvin. "What a liar!" she scoffed, not knowing Simon was right, as usual.

"Brittany, Simon isn't a liar, he's smart." Atticus said.

"I bet you're on Alvin's side cuz you're a boy," Brittany scoffed.

"But what if he's telling the truth, Brittany?" Jeanette asked her sister.

"Oh, Jeanette, don't be so naive, he's only saying that because our route is shorter." Brittany said, pulling Jeanette in.

"I take it you will go with the boys and you'll go with the girls?" Klaus asked the human kids from Atticus to Cherry.

"Well, the Chipettes are kind of _my _responsibility anyway," Cherry shrugged. "They had nowhere else to stay besides that tree house in the middle of the forest."

"The same with me, the Chipmunks are my responsibility." Atticus said.

"Very well, that'll be fine." Klaus separated the boys and girls.

"Simon, don't worry so much..." Claudia kissed the smart chipmunk's cheeks.

Atticus and the chipmunks were ready as were cherry and the chipettes.

"Please, reconsider!" Simon begged.

"GO!" Klaus called.

Sophie gnawed at the hot air balloon ropes and sent the groups off for their travels around the world.

* * *

Simon gasped and he grabbed onto the basket as it left without him.

"Better get in, Simon!" Theodore called.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Simon glared, sarcastically.

"Come on, Simon get in." Atticus said.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Alvin asked as they were nearly flopping everywhere.

Simon tried to get in, but got squished between the two baskets.

"Watch where you're going!" Brittany scowled at Alvin.

Atticus began to try to get Simon in.

The girls gasped as they were nearly going to crash into the fountain.

"Higher, Cherry, higher!" Eleanor cried to their human companion.

Cherry wasn't sure what exactly to do, but raised the balloon as high as she could, they broke the fountain, but they didn't get wet.

* * *

Klaus and Claudia tried to run from the balloons, but fell to the ground as the balloons were now gone and the adventure was set.

"Whew, that was close." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry and the Chipettes didn't know it, but they appeared to have been driving into a stormy location, just like Simon said, but Brittany assured them it was nothing.

"Uh, Brittany, are you sure that it's nothing?" Eleanor asked her older sister.

"Trust me, guys, I know what I'm doing." Brittany reassured.

Cherry's eyes widened. "This won't end well..."

The bolts of lightning crashed down and it was raining very heavily instantly.

"You were saying?!" Jeanette asked Brittany.

"C-Come on, it's nothing..." Brittany promised.

The storm got worse, it took down their balloon and they landed onto a beach, knocked out of the basket, though they were actually supposed to land in this area.

* * *

"See guys, it was quite a breeze!" Brittany called.

"A breeze?" Cherry scoffed as she crawled out, her hair all fluffed and messed up, her clothes torn a bit since they didn't have a lot of protection from the storm.

"I hope all of our landings are not this rough." Eleanor said.

"It was a hurricane, Brittany, just like Simon said!" Jeanette roared.

"Yeah, Brittany, why don't you just admit you were wrong?" Cherry asked as she tried to flatten her hair down now, it didn't even look this bad when she would go out into town with her hair down.

"Well, because..." Brittany hesitated as she looked at herself in the mirror, then looked back at her sisters and their friend. "Okay, I was wr-...wr-..." she gave up. "Uh, Cherry, where's our first drop off?"

The other three sighed.

"We meet Mr. Antoine at the docks." Cherry said, gesturing to the docks where they would have to go with one of their chipette DOLLS to retreive a chipmunk.

"One doll down." Brittany said.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys were going to their first destination.

"Oh, isn't Rio beautiful?" Theodore gushed.

"We're in Mexico, Theodore." Simon corrected.

"Oh," Theodore chuckled. "That's what I mean."

"Land by that fountain, Atticus." Simon ordered.

"No, I wanna do it!" Alvin cut in.

"Alright, but be careful." Atticus said.

Alvin took control, but had the balloon crash slightly.

"Like I said," Simon deadpanned. "Into the tree." He then looked at the map, a little confused, it told them to put the Alvin DOLLunderneath the Little Sombrero, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

* * *

Theodore saw it, but thought it was an ordering line and rushed over, listing a bunch of foods he would like to eat, but there was acutally no one in there to feed him.

"Did you find it, Theodore?" Atticus asked him.

The others came over.

"I guess I did." Theodore shrugged.

Simon looked at the map, then placed the Alvin DOLL under the sombrero.

The sombrero slammed down and seemed to take the DOLL with it, making Atticus and the chipmunks look at each other.

The sombrero then came back and opened up to reveal a Brittany DOLL in place. One DOLL down for them.

"Next." Atticus said.

* * *

Before they could go off with the Brittany doll, there were gunfights heard with hooting and hollering.

"What the heck?!" Atticus asked.

The Chipmunks screamed and ran off, but ended up in the arms of a common man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, mi amigo's," the man chuckled, trying to settle them. "There is no reason to be afraid."

"What is going on?" Atticus asked him.

"Is a fiesta!" the man told them.

"A fiesta!?" Theodore sounded excited.

"Oh, it's a party!" Simon smiled.

"Whew thanks for the info." Atticus said.

The Chipmunks and Atticus decided to stay in Mexico a little longer for the party with the Chipmunks singing a song as they were passed Sombreros, thoguh Simon's was a bit too big for him and came down to his shoes. There was pinata hitting, girls dancing, with fun salsa music. One of the girls looked charmed by Alvin and pulled him in to give a sweet kiss to him.

'_I bet that would make Brittany jealous._' Atticus thought.

Alvin giggled as he then rode along with them.

The Chipmunks and Atticus then went back in the balloon ride to CONTINUE their adventure.

"Adios, you guys!" Alvin called, waving to them as they were leaving Mexico now.

"Adios, everyone!" Atticus called while waving.

The people of Mexico called to them and waved as they went off.


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry saw the sign on Antoine's door that he had gone for a swim and would be back in a minute, but the Chipettes came out in their bathing suits an scuba gear with Brittany's leading.

"Do you three even know how to scuba dive?" Cherry asked them as they were going to go without her since she couldn't swim.

"Yes." Brittany said.

The Chipettes accidentally fell into the water as soon as they got their oxygen tanks on, from being too heavy and slippery.

"Oh, I hope they don't get themselves hurt..." Cherry looked down.

* * *

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went down with the Eleanor DOLL to retreive a Theodore doll, trying to avoid any sharks, but they were also being watched by bad men, who, unknown to them, were HIRED to go after them and steal the dolls from them. Once the girls had gotten the theodore DOLL they swam up to the surface and back to cherry.

"We thought we lost you!" Eleanor gasped.

"Me too..." Brittany muttered in relief.

"We don't know what we'd do without you, thank goodness you're okay!" Eleanor took out the Theodore doll and kissed it.

"WHAT!?" Brittany gasped, then glared at her blonde sister.

Eleanor giggled. "Just kidding, Britt."

Cherry, Eleanor, and Jeanette all giggled.

"Come on, girls," Jeanette spoke up. "We got the whole world to see!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes got in their balloons and CONTINUED their traveling. Cherry and the Chipettes even took pictures of their travels to the city, Italy by the leaning tower of Pisa, ending up in a bar in Germany, got to dance with some Dutchmen, and walked with royal guards in England, they were now ending up in Russia, but they didn't know that Atticus and the Chipmnks were there too.

* * *

Alvin hummed as he reached for an apple to snack on, but when he grabbed it, he got caught in a fight and saw that Brittany had it and they were trying to take it for one's self.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

Brittany and Alvin kept fighting over the apple, but eventually, Alvin actually won the apple from Brittany.

"Have you guys had any trouble along the way?" Simon asked.

"Well, there was this guy who-" Jeanette was about to answer, but Brittany covered her mouth.

"We've had nothing but smooth sailing, and you?" Brittany almost growled.

"Actually, I get the feeling we're-" Simon was about to answer, but Alvin got him.

"It's been a piece of cake!" Alvin yelled. "The only trouble we have is GROUND CONTROL!"

"I feel like we're being watched sometimes." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Same with me." Atticus said.

"What's going on here?" Cherry was getting more suspicious of Klaus and Cluadia's bet for them and their chipmunk friends.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

Alvin and Brittany were now having an argument over who was the better chipmunk band.

"Alright, Mr. Popularity," Brittany stormed over, despite Eleanor trying to restrain her. "How much you wanna bet _we_ can out rock and roll YOU!?"

Alvin smirked, flipping his cap, then running off with Brittany.

Cherry and Atticus watched as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were going to have a dance and sing-off.

"This can not go well." Atticus muttered.

Cherry sighed as she watched Alvin and Brittany have yet another competition with each other. "Who do _you _think's gonna win?"

Even Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore got into the competition started by Alvin and Brittany.

"I don't know and I do not care." Atticus said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes kept having their 'Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll' battle, but didn't know they were being stalked by two bad men. Alvin grabbed Brittany and spun her around, which made one man get hit in the face and he fell onto the other and they landed flat on the ground.

Cherry looked and noticed the two men. "I smell trouble~"

"Same with me." Atticus said.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes finished, then took Atticus and Cherry on the balloons to get away from this location.

Dave was walking past the Temple with Emily and Patrick. "I could've sworn I saw the boys..." he said to them.

"No way there's no way they could be here." Patrick said.

"I'm not sure... I'm gonna call home to make sure..." Dave shrugged.

"Mind if we call Atticus and Jessica too?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Dave said.

* * *

Dave, Emily, and Patrick went to the payphone to call home.

Ms. Miller hummed as she was baking in the Seville kitchen, then answered the phone. "_Hello?~_"

"Ms. Miller it's me, Dave." Dave said on the other line.

"_David, hello!_" Ms. Miller beamed.

"It's Emily and Patrick too, Aunt Beatrice." Emily added, calling her 'aunt' since Ms. Miller even babysat _her _when she was a child.

"_Emily, I haven't heard from you in almost forever!_" Ms. Miller smiled. "_What do I owe to this calling pleasure?_"

"We wanted to see of how Atticus and the boys were doing back at home?" Dave asked her.

Ms. Miller blinked. "_Well, how should I know?_"

"Aren't they available to talk?" Patrick asked.

"_I think you ought to know that..._" Ms. Miller was confused why they were saying those things, she thought Atticus and the Chipmunks were in Europe.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"_What are **you** talking about?_" Ms. Miller was still lost.

"Never mind," Dave sighed. "Just give the kids our love."

"_Why don't **you** give them your love?_" Ms. Miller then asked.

"Aunt Beatrice, please tell us where Atticus and the boys are." Emily said.

"_Well how should I know?_" Ms. Miller asked.

This began to make Emily feel very worried.

"Well... I guess we're gonna go then, nice talking with you, Ms. Miller." Patrick told the babysitter.

"_Gladly,_" Ms. Miller replied. "_Oh, and kids? Get some rest, will ya?" She asked, before hanging up to go back to what she was doing. "Those kids are losin' their marbles!"_

"I'm sure they're fine..." Dave smiled to his friends apologetically, before they went back to the hotel they were staying at.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry was excited as the Chipette hot air balloon was going into the desert. "We're just about done!"

Eleanor smiled as she crossed off the checklist.

Brittany was lounging with her shades on. Jeanette began to use her hand as a fan.

"Ugh, it's hot... I hate hot..." Cherry grabbed her collar and a puff of warm air came out.

There were bandits in the distance, recognizing the balloon and was going after it. A grappling hook had latched onto the basket, getting the girls' attention.

"What was that!?" Cherry was scared now.

"I don't know." Jeanette said.

The girls looked over and saw they were being followed and in possible danger, they were forced to land and be taken away. A couple of bandits took Brittany while the others were taking by single bandits. They were going into one pyramid.

* * *

Inside the sphinx, there was a human boy who looked around the age of six and was dressed royally, he was playing with something and seemed to be sitting in a throne like he was the one in charge And then saw the bandits and was wondering what they were doing there.

"What seems to be the trouble?" the young prince asked in his slightly thick Arabic accent.

Cherry held Jeanette and Eleanor who huddled close to her as Brittany struggled to get free from the two holding her.

The prince looked at them, but looked very interested in Brittany the most, he then whispered something to his adviser about how he wanting to keep the girls for himself and give this mysterious Jamal the DOLLS.

"Of course, your highness." The adviser said.

"She shall become my wife!" the prince grinned about Brittany.

"WHAT!?" Brittany was appalled.

"Um, Prince?" Cherry came over. "Y-You don't wanna marry Brittany... Sh-She's not your type... She... Well..." she looked back to Brittany's biological sisters for help to back her up on this, it might convince the prince to change his mind.

The girls saw the look in cherry's eyes and decided to step in.

"Her cooking is atrocious!" Eleanor cut in.

"And she spends money like a drunken sailor!" Jeanette added, though exaggerating.

"And sometimes when she doesn't get her way, she can be a little-" Cherry tried to add.

"That's _enough_, you guys!" Brittany stomped her foot at them.

The Prince was amused, he just laughed. "I love it! At sunset, we wed!" He still wanted to marry Brittany.

"What?!" All four girl exclaimed from shock.

"If you think I'm marrying that twerp, you're nuts!" Brittany yelled as she and the others were taken away into their new room.

The Prince laughed. "Oh, I love it!" He laughed, then paused a moment. "What is a twerp...?"

"Oh basically someone who is a brat!" Brittany exclaimed.

The prince shrugged, he was still going to marry Brittany.

* * *

Two women had dressed Cherry and the Chipettes for the wedding, but giving Brittany a more beautiful outfit since she was the bride.

"Look, I don't care how important he is, how powerful he is, how _rich _he is!" Brittany yelled, then giggled nervously. "Uh, just out of curiosity, how rich _is _he?"

A man came with a box covered with a glittering cloth over it. "A gift from the Prince to his new bride."

Brittany saw of how beautiful it looked. However, the cloth was removed to reveal a white penguin with a pink locket.

Brittany was instantly disappointed. "What happened to diamond and rubies?"

Eleanor took the baby penguin out and cooed to him, giving him a kiss on the beak.

"Where'd you come from, buddy?" Cherry wondered seriously since this was Egypt and not Antarctica.

The baby penguin was too scared to answer.

"Whatcha got there?" Cherry noticed the heart-shaped locket.

Eleanor picked it up and opened to reveal a penguin couple. "Oh... You miss your Mama and Papa, don't you?"

The baby penguin nodded it's head.

"We gotta get him home." Eleanor said to the girls.

"But how?" Cherry asked. "We're stuck here."

Jeanette looked around once they were alone. "We may have to sneak out... Though it's very wrong."

Eleanor didn't want to leave the penguin, she had an idea with their sneaking out, but she would keep it secret. It was getting dark and the Prince was probably being sent to bed right now anyway, the changing women and the gift bearer left them alone to get some sleep until the wedding And where hopefully they would be able to find a way to escape.

* * *

Cherry went with the Chipettes to make their escape, they also had to get the **DOLLS** here and get away from the wedding.

"You guys go on ahead," Eleanor whispered. "I just need to get something real quick."

Cherry watched her leave and looked curious, deciding to go with her. "Ellie?"

She was going to where the baby penguin was. The penguin sat in its prison like it had given up.

Cherry decided to help Eleanor. "Here, this'll keep him cool..." she pushed over their hot air balloon's cooler with ice cubes in it.

"Thanks, Cherry." Eleanor said.

Cherry smiled to her. The penguin really liked Cherry and Eleanor the best and held up his feathery flippers to be picked up and go with them. He liked going with them a lot better than being trapped here. He might have a better chance of staying with them and being able to go home to see his family again And where with their help he would be able to see his family again. Brittany and Jeanette were trying to charm the snakes to get the **DOLLS** and escape. Cherry and Eleanor made it back, but hiding the penguin. Jeanette looked around, she tied the snakes' tails together and threw them against an open window so they could climb out that way and escape into their hot air balloon.

* * *

"What's in the ice box, guys?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, just some cold drinks." Cherry replied.

"And sandwiches." Eleanor added.

"Oh, Ellie," Jeanette sighed. "How can you think of food in a time like this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Atticus and the Chipmunks camped out in a jungle-like area, they had a fire and were intheir sleeping bags, Theodore was very scared and nervous about sleeping like this.

"Hey, you wanna sleep with me, Theodore?" Atticus asked him.

Theodore sniffled a little, scooting closer to him.

"Let's call it a night, guys," Simon removed his glasses and folded them really close to his bag. "Night..."

Alvin yawned as he got comfortable. "Night..."

Atticus and Theodore slept close together. It was a normal night of sleeping, the fire eventually died out. There were some jungle people rustling in the bushes though. Theodore thought he heard something weird, but he ended up being kidnapped by one of the natives while his brothers and friend kept sleeping.

* * *

The next morning was a surprise for them.

The three went wandering, calling Theodore's name quietly.

"HEY, THEO-" Alvin yelled to get attention, but they were welcomed by poisonous spears to kill them. "Oh, boy..."

Simon looked scared to death.

"*gulps* Um, hello, have any of you seen someone in this jungle?" Atticus asked them, while describing what Theodore looked like.

"We need to return our chubby butter ball brother." Alvin added, he then offered some of his clothes and boom box to make peace with the natives.

The natives looked to each other, then stripped the boys, putting them in loincloths and strapped them up as prisoners, but at least they weren't going to be killed.

* * *

One of the natives walked by with Alvin's music and even wore one of Alvin's sweaters.

"At least we aren't going to be killed." Atticus said.

"What about Theodore?" Simon wondered.

"Oh, I hate to imagine what they're doing to the poor guy..." Alvin groaned.

The natives were now bowing as they were given their new prince. It was Theodore! He was eating from a big bowl of food given to him by the natives.

"Theodore?" Atticus said out of confusion.

Theodore looked over and smiled. "Alvin, Simon, Atticus!"

Since Theodore knew these 'trespassers', the natives released them.

"Theodore what is going on?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno," Theodore shrugged. "I thought these guys were gonna kill me, but they just gave me a big buffet of food!"

The natives chattered about Alvin, Simon, and Atticus.

"What are they saying?" Alvin asked his smarter brother.

"It seems they think we're Theodore's personal assistants, if we refuse, it's death..." Simon translated nervously.

"Wait they think we're his what?" Atticus asked simon hoping he didn't hear that correctly.

"Personal Assistants," Simon repeated for Atticus. "It seems we have to serve Theodore now if we want to live to see tomorrow."

Alvin didn't like the sound of that, but it looked like he had no choice.

"Won't that be fun, guys?" Theodore smiled, not seeing anything wrong with that.

Atticus began to explain to Theodore of what assistants were and of how it was fun to be an assistant.

"Oh, okay," Theodore giggled, he thought it was a game.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the girls were lazily going along as the sun was setting where they were.

"Could one of you pass me a sandwich from the cooler?" Brittany asked, a little weakly.

Eleanor woke up instantly with a gasp and covered the cooler to keep Brittany from looking inside it to see what was really in it.

"Eleanor what gives?" Brittany asked her younger sister.

"D-Don't look in there!" Cherry cried.

"Come on, guys, we haven't eaten in a while..." Jeanette opened the cooler and saw an old familiar face.

"A penguin!?" Brittany gasped. "You were gonna eat this penguin!?"

"Where did he come from?" Jeanette asked and then looked at eleanor and cherry knowing they had something to do with this.

Eleanor blinked. "We couldn't just leave him in Egypt... He needs to go home."

Brittany merely rolled her eyes.

"Britt, just look at him..." Cherry gestured to the very sad and homesick penguin.

Brittany looked at the baby penguin. The penguin's eyes seemed to be like a puppy dog's eyes like he was about to cry.

"Please, Brittany..." Eleanor pouted with her hands together. "We have to take him home..."

Jeanette looked and agreed with Cherry and Eleanor.

"Fine." Brittany said in defeat.

* * *

A while later, the baby penguin had been getting sick, not just emotionally, but physically, probably from the lack of cold.

"Oh, he's getting worse..." Brittany sounded sympathetic for a change.

Eleanor played nurse and tried to feed the poor penguin. "Come... Open up for Auntie Ellie."

"What's wrong with him?" Cherry frowned.

"He needs his mother, Cherry, _she'll_ know what to do." Eleanor replied, she then paused as she said that as something hit her and her sisters deep in their hearts.

It was that they never knew their biological mother.

Cherry then realized. "You guys don't remember your mother, don't you?"

Brittany sighed. "Not really... Unlike the Chipmunks, we never met _our _mother..."

"We were raised by this girl Olivia in an orphanage back in Australia." Jeanette added.

Eleanor nodded out of sadness.

"Oh, girls... I'm so sorry..." Cherry said to them.

"It's okay..." Jeanette hugged Brittany.

Eleanor then hummed a little lullaby for the baby penguin until they would get to the Arctic circle to drop off the penguin, maybe there was also a doll there, they weren't really sure, but they had something more important to worry about. But what they didn't know was that this so called race around the world was not at all that it seemed.

* * *

The girls got on their jackets, earmuffs, scarves, and gloves once they got to the snowy climate. Eleanor walked with the penguin to find his parents and they did. The girls were so happy for him at the loving family reunion and the penguins happily quacked.

"I think they're thanking us." Cherry smiled to the Chipettes.

"You're welcome!" the Chipettes called as they went back to the balloon to go to their next stop.

There was a bad man coming and had grabbed one of the Brittany dolls, but he wasn't going to get away with it. The penguins called out to them again. Jeanette screamed as she grabbed the Brittany doll's other arm, but the man had the other.

The penguins then threw snowballs to get the bad men away from their new friends.

The doll was ripping and it fell into the basket while the one bad man had one of the arms and the doll had been ripped.

"The doll's ruined!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I can't believe people would kill for these dolls!" Jeanette picked up the doll as they were getting out of the snowy climate.

"They're cute, but come on..." Cherry said, then she noticed something. "Wait, that's not stuffing!" She bent down and picked up several diamonds that had been sewn insdie the dolls.

"That can't be good!" Eleanor gasped.

"Try a Chipmunk doll." Jeanette handed an Alvin doll with a knife to see what was inside it.

It was filled with money.

"There must be hundreds or thousands of dollars in this!" Eleanor gasped.

"I can't believe we were part of some diamond smuggling scheme!" Cherry snapped.

"And if we're in trouble for this, just think about the boys!" Brittany actually sounded worried about the boys for once. "We've got to find them!"


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Alvin, Simon, and Atticus were forced to wake up at 3:00 in the morning to get mushrooms for Theodore.

"There has got to be someway to escape this place." Atticus mumbled.

Alvin grumbled about getting mushrooms for Theodore's endless appetite. "I hope he chokes on one..."

"ALVIN!" Simon gasped at his brother as he lit the torch, he then looked to the ancient hieroglyphics. "Ooh, interesting..." He went to read them.

"What is it, Simon?" Atticus asked him as he looked at the hieroglyphics.

"Well, like the natives said, they believe Theodore was their long-lost prince of plenty..." Simon said, then kept reading and looked scared. "Oh, my! They say they're going to give him a sacrifice."

Alvin gasped, disgusted with that.

"Over my dead body!" Atticus snarled.

* * *

Unfortunately, they were _all _tied to stakes to be burnt and be fed by the hungry crocodiles down below.

"You mean, over _our _dead body!" Simon gasped.

The natives chanted as they were about to send the Chipmunks and Atticus down to a watery grave.

"I hate these natives!" Atticus called out. "Oh, and Alvin, this is all your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!" Alvin called, he tried to blow out the fire, he then sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Simon and Theodore looked worried about the incoming fire.

"A-Any last requests?" Alvin asked the natives nervously. "Maybe a favorite song?"

The chief of the people thought about it and grinned as he thought of a song. "Worry Borry!"

"Worry Borry?" Atticus wondered.

"I think they're saying Woolly Bully..." Simon assumed.

"It'll have to do..." Alvin sighed. "UNO! DOS! ONE, TRES, QUATRO!" he started the song for him and his brothers to sing for the natives.

"You can do it guys." Atticus praised.

The Chipmunks kept singing, though as they did, the Chipette balloon was going by.

* * *

"What's that noise?" Cherry wondered.

"It looks like a big celebration." Jeanette commented.

Eleanor had her binoculars. "It looks like a bonfire with a chubby little butterball tied to a stake... IT'S THEODORE! They got the Chipmunks and Atticus!"

"What?!" Brittany, Jeanette, and Cherry said out of shock.

The girls did their best to get the balloon down to save the boys.

* * *

The chief kept trying to kill Atticus and the Chipmunks, but he looked up as the girls were able to save them in time and take them out of this place and get back home where they belong. The race was over for them and they didn't wish to continue this adventure. They were going to have a little word with Klaus and Claudia about this.

"Once we find those two I am so gonna kill them!" Atticus shouted.

"Sorry we had to leave your balloon behind, guys." Jeanette said.

"That's okay, I'm just glad to be out of there." Theodore wiped his forehead from the intense sweat he was given from the heat.

"Are we there yet?" Brittany asked.

"Getting there... Should be two, maybe three hours..." Cherry said as the balloon was going back to their town.

"Great." Brittany said.

* * *

As they floated along, Cherry was telling Atticus and the Chipmunks about how the dolls were loaded with dollars and diamonds.

"What?!" Atticus and the chipmunks exclaimed.

"It was all a dirty, rotten trick." Cherry added to her explanation.

"Oh, I feel a lot worse for tricking Ms. Miller now!" Theodore moaned.

"When we find those two I am so going to make them pay!" Atticus said out of frustration.

"Calm yourself, Fudo..." Cherry said in a rather deathly calm tone of voice as they got closer to the airport where Dave, Patrick, and Emily would be at today, Ms. Miller would be there too to meet everyone and take them home.

"Where are those two?" Atticus asked as he began to look out for the two people that sent them on this so called race in the first place.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Cherry, and Atticus were very angry.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus and Claudia finally came. "Ah, children..."

"Don't 'children' us!" Alvin huffed, bearing a poison spear with Brittany's help.

"We know what you're really about!" Brittany added, but the tip broke off.

They got nervous thinking that they were now going to get it. Klaus and Claudia frowned at the kids. Simon looked ahead, he grabbed the dull spear now and he threw it against a plane, making it open up and a bunch of garbage fell onto the vicious, rich siblings.

"RUN FOR IT!" Cherry yelled out, starting to run.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran with her and Atticus to avoid the evil pair.

"I am seriously hating this day!" Atticus shouted.

* * *

Klaus and Claudia chased the kids into the airport as they ran with the illegal dolls.

"Claudia, ve can't get them vith all zhese people!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I know..." Claudia paused, getting an idea. "Vhat vas the name of the babysitter again? Ms. Miller... Oh, I have a message from Ms. Miller!" she called out to the kids, knowing that would stop them.

The kids stopped.

"HAND OVER THE DOLLS!" Claudia towered over them. "Or you'll _never _see your babysitter again!"

Alvin glared as he held the backpack with the dolls, he then paused for a minute about giving them up for Ms. Miller's safety.

"Alvin!" Cherry and Atticus barked at him.

"Please, Alvin, just give them the dolls." Theodore said.

Alvin glared down, but then pouted at his baby brother. Even Brittany was smart enough to obey their command. The kids gave up the dolls, however, Klaus and Claudia tricked the kids into going into their car and they were going to kidnap them and hold them for ransom since the Chipmunks and Chipettes were famed performers.

* * *

Dave, Patrick, and Emily came to the airport to retrieve their passports and get themselves home.

"HELP!" Familiar cries of help were heard to the adults.

"Those voices, we know those voices anywhere." Emily said.

The parents looked over, Atticus and Alvin were pounding on the backseat's window to get out as the car drove off.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Dave cried out. "OUR KIDS ARE IN TROUBLE!"

A familiar, yet still mysterious man came to the parents. "Inspector Jamal, come with me." he introduced himself and told the adults, he had to go after Klaus and Claudia too.

The parents went with him to save the kids.

* * *

Jamal got Patrick, Emily, and Dave into his car and went to follow the car.

However, Ms. Miller was now coming in her own car with Jessica.

"Really, Ms. Miller, I can drive now..." Jessica sounded terrified of being in a car where Ms. Miller is the driver. "I-I can show you! I got my license last semester!"

"I can do this." Ms. Miller said reassuringly.

"Here... Let me take the wheel..." Jessica said nervously.

Klaus and Claudia's car was taking a rude turn down the road.

"Where did you get your license?!" Atticus asked.

Klaus and Claudia let out screams as they nearly rear-ended against Ms. Miller's car.

Jessica screamed, covering her eyes, she didn't see her younger brother. But Atticus did see her and Ms. Miller

"HELP, SAVE US!" Atticus called out.

"Ms. Miller, stop the car!" Jessica yelled.

Ms. Miller screamed herself, the rear-end made Klaus and Claudia's car crash into a fountain, but Ms. Miller accidentally crashed into a tree, the water splashed onto the car.

* * *

It looked like Cherry, Atticus, Chipmunks and Chipettes were doomed now, but due to the impact, Klaus and Claudia flopped over.

Ms. Miller came out of the car with Jessica. "I hope you got insurance, buster!" she yelled because her car had minor damage.

Jessica ran out, kissing the road as she was safe on the ground now. She then ran over to the car that had Atticus, Cherry, the Chipmunks and Chipettes and kicked their door to let it fall off, thanks to her karate skills.

Ms. Miller kept ranting, but saw the group. "Kids!"

"Ms. Miller!" Everyone sprouted.

"Klaus and Claudia..." Jamal grinned darkly as he saw the Vorstein siblings, he finally caught them.

Jessica was hugging and nearly smothering Atticus. "Don't you people _dare _touch my baby brother again!" She glared at them, refusing to let go of Atticus, despite how much she was embarrassing him more than their mother right now And where right now he didn't mind.

Jamal came to Klaus and Claudia to get rid of the dolls and had arrested the spoiled pair of siblings. "I'll take it from here."

"Thanks for helping us," Patrick sounded relieved, he glared at Cherry and Atticus though for lying and tricking Ms. Miller.

* * *

"I would have expected this from Alvin, but not _you_, Theodore!" Ms. Miller was nearly crying.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Miller!" Theodore cried back.

Dave hugged the Chipmunks, and even the orphaned Chipettes. He was just glad to see them, even though they were caught up in something wrong because of Alvin and Brittany's selfishness.

"Let's all go home." Emily proposed, taking her family and Cherry into their car while Ms. Miller would handle Dave, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes.

"That sounds good right now." Atticus said.

* * *

When the Fudo family decided to get home, they heard Alvin still wanting the money, even after all they had been through.

"I'm very surprised at you all," Emily sighed. "Atticus, you deceived Ms. Miller, Cherry, you lied to your parents, all because of $100,000 that none of you deserved!"

"It wasn't our faults," Cherry spoke up. "Those Klaus and Claudia people tricked us too!"

"Yeah!" Atticus said.

"It was still very wrong of you..." Patrick softened a little. "I can't believe you let Alvin and Brittany drag you into a hot air balloon race..."

Jessica tuned everyone out with her ear buds and music player, though she didn't think it was Cherry and Atticus's faults for this race.

"We didn't mean for it to lead into a lot of trouble," Cherry tried to have them understand, but she sighed. "Well, I always like trying something new... I never been grounded before."

"Listen, we know what we did was wrong and we'll never lie or deceive any of you ever again." Atticus said.

"We're not mad, son..." Patrick sighed.

Emily nodded. "Just disappointed."

Jessica rolled her eyes, parents always said that, but it almost never helped.

* * *

They then dropped Cherry off, she was a little worried of how this would go and if she would be in trouble for the first time in her life.

Ms. Miller dropped the Chipettes off too. "Those girls are like the daughters I never had..."

"Really?" Atticus asked sounding interested and then got an idea.

Emily and Patrick explained to Cherry's parents what happened.

Cherry's parents were a little upset that she had lied to them, but they were soft on her since she never really caused trouble and didn't mean for any of this to happen. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were on their way back into the house they were unofficially adopted into.

* * *

"Ms. Miller?" Atticus asked her.

Ms. Miller looked down at him. "Oh, what is it, dear...?"

"You could always adopt Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor." Atticus said hoping to give her an idea.

"Dang it, I hadn't thought of that." Atticus sighed.

"We love having the girls over, I had always wanted to grow up with sisters, but maybe it would be best if the Chipettes lived with you, Ms. Miller," Cherry suggested. "If you babysit the Chipmunks, you could always bring the Chipettes with you."

"We could see Sim-I mean, the boys more then?" Jeanette asked, excited.

Brittany and Eleanor smiled too to be spending more time with Alvin and Theodore. Atticus now smiled, knowing that this will work out.


	12. Chapter 12

"We'll miss you, girls." Michelle smiled softly to her former adoptive daughters.

"It's okay, it's not you," Eleanor said as she came down with her packed bags, now dressed in her normal outfit. "You were great parents and still are, look at Cherry!"

"Be careful out there, girls." Bud smiled to them as he hugged Jeanette one last time.

"We will." Jeanette said.

The Chipettes went to the door with all their bags.

"Keep in touch, girls." Cherry said to her former adoptive sisters. She held her arms out for a last hug before they would go to live with Ms. Miller.

All three of the girls ran over to her to give her one last hug.

"I'll miss you all too... Do good in school, you too, Brittany..." Cherry hugged them one last time.

Ms. Miller was heard honking the horn.

"At least you're not gone forever," Cherry looked down to them, remembering how she found out they were homeless, but still attending school. "Go on..." she sniffled a little, but didn't cry.

The Chipettes grabbed their bags went over to Ms. Miller's car.

The End


End file.
